the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Indran
The Indran species hail from the planet Indra and are its dominant people. They are humanoid but semi-aquatic as they are more suitably adapted to wet environments. They have great cities and gods on their planet and have achieved much. Though they are granted free will by their gods, they still worship and obey their gods should those gods demand it. Some enter the Indran Faith and through their connection to their ordained god they may gain powers over soul-channelling. Description Appearance Typically Indrans have stark white, soft skinPan Post 16, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. that is very responsive to moisture, which helps to soothe an IndranPan Post 19, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They have a gelatinous bulb upon their head (where a human would have hair) that is very soft and coloured slightly blue. From this bulb hang tendrils, which most Indrans would tie into fashionable styles. Culture Indran culture is often centralised around the god that resides in their region, though there are cosmopolitan aspects that have occurred through trade and the spread of more dominant cultures. The majority of cultures on Indra are democratic and they do not marryPan Post 28, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Indran Faith helps spread a continuity throughout the worldPan Post 35, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer., though the karas that travel to different gods will normally abide by regional customs, especially in satisfying the respective god in question. Apojiva Valleys Culture The Apojiva Valleys have a unique culture amongst the Indran nations as it has an autocratic system and the people practice monogamous marriage. The region is governed by the Duke of Attallaj Valley, Nari, who rules through the lineage of hi family. The lesser valleys are ruled by counts, who are supposed to then serve the duke. Currently, however, some valleys are in open revolt against this regimePan Post 28, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Indrakata Culture The city of Indrakata has the greatest population of Indrans in the world and thus its culture is the most widely spread and influential over other nations. The people of the city usually consider themselves to be the cultural hub of the planet. It is here that the Indran Cathedral also exists, which is usually the locale that standardises the practices of the Indran FaithPan Post 35, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Indran Festivals Indran Technology Data-Mould Main article: Data-Mould The data-mould is a device that communes with the brain of the user. It is shaped like a glowing eight and can be held or attached to the head for permanent access. Though each data-mould contains its own information, they can connect to each other and allow access to other data-moulds. Stick The stick is a small stick-shaped object that can be lit and smoked. It provides an elevated state of mind that can allow a smoker to reach higher states of thinking or productivity. Automata See also: Indra#Automata The automata are usually designed by the Indran God, Jitarayara and his disciples. These automata are normally found in the city of Kajadat but some are used by the Indrans in other locales. They are most commonly made in the image of an Indran, however they can come in all manner of shapes and sizes depending on their intended functionPan Post 18, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Indran Faith The Indrans believe and worship their own gods, who are very real and present upon their planet. Indrans usually worship the god that is closest to them, though the entire pantheon is usually worshipped as one and is considered to be a whole. Some Indrans believe they serve their gods, while other Indrans believe that the gods serve themPantheon of Indra article.. Indrans that decide to work within the faith are ordained by a specific god and they will function based upon that particular god. There are various ranks within the faith. Nayarak Nayaraks are the entry level to the faith but also the busiest. Constantly helping, healing, organising and teaching the people of IndraPan Post 24, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Some prefer to act as a nayarak instead of being promoted as it's the most hands-on way of helping the people of Indra. Kara A kara is a priest and a high rank within the Indran Faith. Normally karas are older and have served many years at lower ranks. They are commonly called upon to act as the voice of their ordained god, travelling to other cities and gods with proposals or information. Karas are well educated in the ways of each god, learning customs and greetings for every individual one. They wear ornate, ceremonial armour that is traditional rather than functional and many of them will rely on a permanently attached data-mould. Karas learn to wield their souls, projecting it outwards and into the real world. This is especially used for healing. Members * Kara Pashna Litik A litik isn't a rank of mobility but a profession within the Indran Faith. Those who are gifted with visions, able to pass through the Other Plane and reach those visions, are trained as litiks. This is not only in the ways of visions but also in the ways of combat as demons from the Other Plane will emerge when a litik enters that plane. Sometimes visions can happen without intentionPan Post 30, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Members * Litik Map * Litik Rjingi World Indra Main article: Indra The planet Indra is a large world that orbits an even larger gas giant called Brethrain. This means that the world isn't tidally locked by the red dwarf sun that the planets orbit. It is a vast world filled with various kinds of creatures and minerals, as well as being the homeworld of the Indran people. The gods of Indra exist within the mortal realm and take up residence throughout the planet, alongside the IndransIndra article.. References Internal References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Species Category:Pan Species Category:CatH Species